Wedding Dress
by DaniiStewart
Summary: Bella está a punto de contraer matrimonio con Edward, eso quiere decir que debe someterse a varias cosas para tener una boda perfecta como ellos. ¿Cómo le irá a esta mujer sencilla a la hora de escoger el vestido adecuado para su boda?


**Wedding Dress**

**.**

-Edward, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – sus labios se estrellaron con los míos de nuevo.

-Shh… solo, solo diez minutos, es todo lo que necesito de ti. – murmuró contra mis labios. Sentí sus manos recorrerme la cintura debajo de la blusa que llevaba conmigo. Acababa de colocármela hacia diez minutos.

Sabía que si comenzaba a responderle el beso no tardaríamos diez minutos sino más. Él era insaciable, y a mí no me molestaba para nada pero ahora mismo tenía el tiempo contra mí. Todo se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre.

-Cariño – reprimí un gemido cuando sus labios atacaron mi cuello esta vez. Mis manos estaban cobrando vida propia y comenzaron a jugar con su cabello. Cerré los ojos gozando de la sensación de sus labios y manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Y mi cuerpo traicionero estaba haciendo de las suyas al sentir su tacto – Alice podrá venir en cualquier momento.

Lo sentí gruñir de frustración contra mi piel pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo paraba con lo que hacía.

-Alice lleva mucho tiempo sobre ti. Debo comenzar a reclamarte como mía – su voz ronca me hipnotizó.

-Faltan dos semanas para que me reclames como tuya.

Esta vez sus movimientos pararon para poder mirarme con mucha intensidad. Sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda estaban brillando al encontrarse con los míos.

-En realidad solo faltan once días para que seas oficialmente mía.

Él estaba a punto de lanzarse de nuevo contra mí pero nos interrumpió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse con fuerza, haciendo que yo pegara un pequeño salto y me abrazara más a Edward.

Alice lucia perfectamente perfecta, allí, debajo de la puerta de mi habitación, usando una blusa que le hacía ver aún más delgada de lo que era, de color blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados junto con unos tacones altos, bastante altos. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a usar eso así que no se veía exagerado.

Ella nos envió una mirada furiosa. En sus manos cargaba esa extraña tabla con varios papeles que últimamente me estaban atormentando. Odiaba ese objeto. Se acercó a nosotros e intentó jalarme mi brazo pero Edward me sostuvo contra él.

-Bella, es hora de irnos, tu cita en Kleinfeld es en treinta minutos – se apresuró a decir, claramente pude ver la vena de histeria palpitar en su frente. Apreté mis labios para no reírme.

-No puedes robármela todo el tiempo – alegó Edward, sin querer soltarme. Me sentía una estúpida muñeca de trapo siendo peleada por dos niños de cinco años.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien la metió en esto al pedirle matrimonio – contraatacó ella.

Sonreí al recordar el momento en el que me había pedido que me casara con él.

.

El trece de septiembre era el peor día de mi existencia, además de que hacia veinticuatro años había hecho pasar a mi madre dieciséis horas de parto, yo me hacía cada vez más vieja y eso no era una idea que a cualquier mujer le agradara.

Tomé una gran respiración al bajar del auto de mi novio. Su mano que encajaba perfectamente con la mía me guio a un inicio de bosque. Odiaba los bosques y todo estaba mojado. Lo miré de mala manera.

-¿A dónde diablos me llevas? – le pregunté con cierta frustración cuando estaba a punto de caer por sexta vez de no ser por sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Sabes que el concepto de la palabra "sorpresa" quiere decir "¡sorpresa!"? – me contestó con su voz aterciopelada.

-Te voy a apretar las bolas tan fuerte que te saldrán por la boca si no me dices donde diablos vamos, Edward Cullen. – apreté su mano con toda la fuerza que pude pero no logré hacer mucho.

-Nos quedaríamos sin hijos si haces eso y yo quiero muchos hijos.

-Qué bueno que los quieras, querer es bueno, parirlos no. Deja de decir estupideces.

De pronto sentí como ya no seguía caminando y frené mis pasos. Voltee a verlo y él me estaba dedicando una bella sonrisa con la cual estaba enojada en estos momentos por hacerme venir hasta aquí.

-Llegamos.

¿Qué demonios…?

Me quedé con la boca abierta al ver semejante espectáculo que estaba frente a mí. Ello había una cabaña, una muy pequeña cabaña, iluminada por los rayos del sol a las cuatro de la tarde. A su alrededor había mucho césped, tanto como árboles, y al frente estaba una manta con muchas cosas listas para un picnic.

Alcé la vista de nuevo hacia a él pidiendo una explicación.

-Feliz cumpleaños – fue lo único que dijo, y conmigo aun en trance, caminó hacia a allí.

Esperó a que me sentara en la manta y así lo hice, me arrepentí de inmediato ya que la manta estaba mojada por el césped húmedo. No mencioné nada. Él, tan pronto como se situó frente a mi pudo sentir lo mismo y me envió una mirada de disculpa. Yo solo le sonreí divertida.

Me ofreció un poco de vino que se encontraba en un recipiente con hielo. Le di un sorbo en completo silencio, mirando y admirando a mí alrededor. Era bastante bonito y el sonido de los animales también era relajante.

-De acuerdo, mi trasero ya está mojado, y veo que intentas emborracharme – comencé a hablar – Y gracias por del feliz cumpleaños. ¿Era necesario molestar a la madre naturaleza para esto?

-Contigo todo es necesario, Bella – me envió una mirada llena de amor y quise besarlo, pero si hacia algún movimiento probablemente desordenaría todo.

-Bien, bien – acepté – Ahora por favor, explica todo de manera en que yo pueda entenderlo.

-Simplemente quería robarte en tu cumpleaños, ¿no podía?

-Sí, claro que puedes hacerlo, solo debías decírmelo – le di otro sorbo a mi copa de vino.

-No hubiera sido divertido.

-¿Esto es divertido? – le miré con seriedad fingida y él me devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Intento que lo sea.

De pronto su expresión se tornó seria, casi nerviosa, y después tomó una gran respiración.

-Quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Creí que este era mí…

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar? – Me interrumpió y yo le envié una mueca divertida pero me mantuve callada – Gracias, me pones nervioso.

Estaba punto de comentar algo con respecto a su comentarios pero el alzó la mano haciéndome callar. Se volteó y sacó de una canasta un libro. Después me lo mostró y solté una gran carcajada al leer el título.

Enserio _debía_ estar bromeando. El _Kama Sutra_ no era uno que me llamara la atención y nunca creí que él pidiera que lo leyera o que lo lleváramos en práctica. Éramos bastante buenos en las posiciones, comencé a sentirme insegura, tal vez era una señal.

-Éste es un libro el cual me ha llamado mucho la atención – comenzó – y por eso quiero que lo leas. Lo tengo desde que cumplí los diecisiete años así que espero que lo cuides bastante bien.

Yo seguía sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Simplemente tomé el libro entre mis manos con la enorme sonrisa divertida en mi rostro. Pero en cuanto lo abrí se borró por completo. Me quedé en piedra, sin poder moverme, podría jurar también que me había quedado sin respiración por la sorpresa.

-Isabella Swan – escuché su voz pero no podía apartar la mirada del libro – Te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. – Su voz era un zumbido - Daría mi vida por ti, no puedo imaginarme los días sin estar a tu lado. Prometo quererte por todos los días de mi existencia. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Lo pude sentir frente a mí, de rodillas, y podía sentir también su mirada intensa sobre mí pero no podía apartar los ojos de ese objeto que estaba entre mis manos. Simplemente no podía creer semejante cosa.

Hasta que finalmente pude decir lo que quería decir sin pensarlo bastante.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste destrozar este libro de esta manera?! – grité haciéndole sobre saltar.

Entre mis manos tenía un libro de posiciones sexuales… arruinado. Sus hojas habían sido cortadas en forma de cuadrado para que un anillo de compromiso con aspecto caro pero sencillo cupiera allí. ¡Era un insulto!

-¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? – me preguntó con cierta ingenuidad al ver mi rostro de enfado.

-Sí, sí, escuché todas las cursilerías que tenías que decir pero… ¿Por qué has hecho esto con este libro?

-¿Enserio te molesta el que haya destrozado ese libro? – Siguió con su voz impregnado de ingenuidad – Si quieres puedo regalarte todos los libros de posiciones sexuales que quieras, no hay problema.

-Eso sigue sin ser una justificación ¿sabes? – cerré de golpe el libro. Su mirada cambio a preocupación.

-¿Entonces es un no? ¿Me estás diciendo que no solo por lo que le hice a ese libro?

-Eso sí suena como una buena excusa. Pero no, no te diré que no. Sí me quiero casar contigo, acepto hacerlo pero ¿esperas a que me ponga yo sola el anillo o algo así? - ladee la cabeza y después me crucé de brazos sin apartar la vista de su precioso rostro.

Se apresuró a sacar el anillo del libro destrozado y tomó mi mano.

-Espero que hayas escuchado de verdad todo lo que te dije mientras mirabas el libro.

-Te escuché perfectamente, guapo, ahora simplemente coloca ese estúpido anillo en mi dedo para que te pueda besar aquí mismo y tal vez hacer otra cosa – moví las cejas de manera sugerente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el anillo estaba encajando perfectamente en mi dedo.

Se veía muy bonito allí.

Le sonreí en grande, sin poder analizar muy bien lo que estaba pensando y después me lancé a sus labios, haciendo que su espalda cayera sobre la manta mojada.

-Tal vez si vamos a necesitar ese libro si es que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida teniendo sexo contigo – murmuré contra sus labios y lo sentí reírse debajo de mí.

Este era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

.

-Ahora, ¡suéltala, cabeza de zanahoria! – volvió a exclamar mi amiga mientras jalaba de mí.

Me volví hacia a Edward y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Cariño, prometo volver pronto, ¿está bien? Te amo, y te lo estoy demostrando al enfrentarme con este duendecillo. Si no te amara estaría ahora mismo sobre mi cama sin un bonito anillo en mi mano – le recordé y le di un suave beso en los labios – te quiero, guapo – me deshice de sus brazos y caminé hacia la salida – Nos vemos en la noche. Dale de comer a los peces.

Salí de la habitación siendo empujada por las pequeñas y delicadas manos de mi amiga de manera muy insistente.

-Alice, tenemos treinta minutos de ventaja – le recordé al momento en que entrabamos en su auto.

-Te recuerdo que estamos en Nueva York, donde el trafico está en todas partes – ella subió al lado del conductor y se dirigió a Kleinfeld, la tienda de vestidos de novia más famosa en esta ciudad.

No le contradije sabiendo que ella ganaría a pesar de todo. Me dediqué a recostarme en el asiento, tratando de relajarme un poco, sin pensar en el número de vestidos que me harían probarme mis amigas. Esta era la tercera tienda de vestidos a la cual acudía porque ninguna otra me había convencido por completo.

-Esme, Rosalie, Renée, Elizabeth y Marie están en la tienda ahora mismo, he recibido un mensaje de texto – me informó mi amiga la duende y yo no contesté nada.

No quería comenzar a agobiarme con todas las críticas que recibiría por parte de mi madre, mi abuela y tal vez mi suegra. Las tres señoras eran un caso especial. Sin mencionar a Rosalie y Alice. La única que me caía bien de esas seis mujeres era Elizabeth, la abuela de Edward.

Una vez que llegamos al lugar una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años nos atendió, dimos algunos datos y nos dejó pasar, diciendo que nos estaban esperando.

En la enorme sala de color blanco y con varios modelos de vestidos estaban varias personas vestidos de negro, muy elegantes, y en un largo sillón yacían las mujeres que me criticarían durante las próximas horas.

-¡Bella! – Escuché el llamado de mi madre y rápidamente me vi envuelta en sus brazos – Hola cariño, ya sabes, algo que te haga lucir como una princesa.

-Ustedes dos no saben nada de esto – habló mi abuela – Ella necesita un vestido enorme, donde resalte bastante.

-Sigo pensando que debería usar uno como el que yo usé en mi boda – mencionó Esme.

-Bella debería usar algo con brillo – resaltó mi amiga la duende.

-Ella debería usar algo color crema, si usa blanco se perdería con su piel, asi que creo que no le favorecería mucho – dijo mi amiga Rosalie de cabellos dorados.

-Señoras, lo que harán es que Bella se estrese antes de probarse un vestido – habló Elizabeth que yacía en el sillón con expresión seria. La señora tenía un carácter del cual no se podía hablar especialmente bien. Tenías que se de su agrado para que te dirigiera la palabra.

-Gracias – le dije y me alejé de ellas – Si quiero puedo sacarlas de este lugar y escoger mi vestido por mí misma.

Sentí como una mano delicada se posaba en mi espalda y me giré hacia la encargada con una sonrisa leve. No tenía ganas de estar aquí. Odiaba esto.

-No te preocupes, querida. Esto es normal, lo vemos todos los días, no te sientas mal – me dijo con tono alentador – encontraremos uno que te guste, ¿está bien? – asentí y la seguí hacia donde ella me dirigía.

Una vez que llegamos a una habitación blanca, como todas las demás, me indicó que me desvistiera mientras me conseguía un vestido con las características que le había dado. Aun no estaba bastante segura de que fueran esas pero debía intentar con algo.

El primer vestido era blanco, muy largo y enorme. Bastante enorme. Parecía de una princesa de Disney y yo realmente lo odiaba. Ni siquiera sabía si podía pasar por alguna puerta. Era bastante y tenía muchos pliegues de tela. Uno tras otro tras otro.

Con ayuda de dos dependientas salí de la habitación hacia la sala principal donde mis amigas, familia, y próxima familia me esperaban. No fui capaz de mirarle los rostros hasta que estuve en el pequeño círculo que me alzaba y me dejaba justo frente a un enorme espejo.

Me sentía gorda.

Pude escuchar claramente la exclamación de mi abuela y de mi madre detrás de mí. Había escogido esté pensando en ellas. Tenía que probar con todas las características pensando en que tal vez una podría gustarme y este era el primero, no debía porque abrumarme.

Definitivamente no usaría uno donde me sintiera gorda.

-Es bastante grande – _Cierto._

-Muy amplio – _Estoy de acuerdo._

-Le hace ver gorda – _Gracias. _

-¡Me encanta! - _¡A mí no!_

Suspiré pesadamente escuchando las palabras de cada una de mis acompañantes excepto la de Elizabeth. No estaba segura de que hacia aquí pero su presencia contaba. Creo.

-¿Qué te parece, Isabella? – preguntó la encargada que según sabia se llamaba Ángela.

-Me gustaría probarme otro – mencioné.

-Pero Bella – habló mi abuela – ese es perfecto, te ves hermosa, como una princesa.

-Tu abuela tiene razón, te vez hermosa, hija – dijo mi mamá y yo negué con la cabeza – Deberías ver lo favorecedor que es – escuché el bufido de Alice.

Le miré con los labios apretados, no sabía que decirle.

-Me probaré más, y si no me gusta ninguno… seguiré buscando. No me gusta mucho – agregué y después desaparecí de allí.

El siguiente vestido que me puse tenía varios cristales y decoraciones con brillo en el corsé y en unos lazos en la falda. Este no era tan amplio pero era muy brilloso. Este le encantaría demasiado a Alice.

Al salir me vi envuelta por unos pequeños brazos que sabía que correspondían a mi pequeña amiga.

-¡Por dios Bella! ¡Este es hermoso! Precioso, lo amo demasiado – se volvió hacia Ángela – Señorita, nos llevaremos este, no hay más que decir. Es todo, terminamos la cita.

Gracias al cielo Ángela no había hecho caso a la pequeña diabla.

-Alice, es el segundo vestido que me pruebo no puedes simplemente decir cuál te gusta a ti. Cuando te cases puedes escoger uno igual – Ya ni siquiera quería pasar al espejo, tenía todos los ojos sobre mí.

Yo parecía una esfera de disco.

Mi amiga me miró mal.

-Cuando a Jasper se le ocurra proponerme matrimonio será una revolución al querer preparar mi boda. ¡Será grandiosa! – comenzó a parlotear y sacudí la cabeza, dirigiéndome de nuevo a la habitación y tan pronto como pude me desvestí.

Ángela me envió una mirada con diversión.

-No parece muy conforme con esto

-Tiene bastante razón – mencioné mientras me colocaba otro vestido que se entallaba más a mi figura y era de un color huevo. Era extraño el nombre pero era así. No me fijé en los detalles.

-¿Este es de su agrado? – me preguntó. Pero no le contesté ni siquiera un sí o un no.

-Es bueno probarme las cosas para ver que tal lucen ¿no? – me encogí de hombros y salí de la tienda.

Una vez que estuve en el escalón sonreí levemente al espejo, mirando el reflejo de las mujeres sentadas detrás de mí.

-Se mira mucho su culo – _Que grosera._

-Le queda grande del busto – _Gracias por decirme que no tengo busto._

_-_Es perfecto, su color de piel se ve bastante bien – _Mmhm._

-Parece una puta – _Joder… Abuela, ten un poco de respeto, al menos por el lugar._

-¿Bella? – me volví al llamado de otra dependienta - ¿Qué te parece?

Tomé una gran respiración y sacudí la cabeza.

-Me probaré otro – escuché el gruñido de mi amiga detrás de mí.

Ya habíamos pasado al menos una hora y media con tres vestidos y con los siguientes cuatro se habían hecho tres y media. Estaba cansada, quería ir a mi casa, hacerme un ovillo en mi cama y dejar que todo esto pasara de una buena vez. Por algo odiaba las bodas.

_Todo es por Edward._

Estúpido Edward y su propuesta. ¿No podíamos vivir en unión libre y ya? Ya tenía en mente tantas cosas acerca de la boda. ¡Y todavía había pedido unos días en el trabajo para poder hacerme cargo de esto! Eso definitivamente no era algo que iba conmigo.

No es como si necesitara trabajar pues Edward se encargaría de todo según él. Pero no dependería de su dinero. No era estúpida para saber que si algo salía mal él podía dejar como idiota. Su trabajo como director de bancos ayudaba mucho. Y yo solo me dedicaba a administrar una organización de niñeras.

Eran las seis de la tarde y mis pies me estaban matando, mi piel estaba roja por el roce de la tela que subía y bajaba de mi cuerpo una y otra vez. ¡Quería arrancarme la piel!

Finalmente encontré un vestido bastante hermoso, simple, tenía un escote decente, era blanco, tenía decoraciones de encaje en el corsé. Nada de brillos, nada de color crema, nada de faldas gigantes, nada de vestidos de princesas, nada de los años setenta. Esto estaba bastante bien, era sencillo y a la vez moderno y parecía que decía: _soy para ti, llévame contigo. _

Pero como la mala suerte siempre estaba de mi lado había un problema; era bastante grande para mí.

¡¿Quién demonios hacia un vestido bastante hermoso dos tallas más grandes que yo?! Al fin lo había encontrado y ahora tenía esto… no lo podía creer.

Aun así salí de la habitación y fui a mostrarme a la sala principal.

No escuché ninguna exclamación por parte de alguna mujer. Todas estaban en silencio y no sabía si debía tomarlo como algo bueno o como algo malo. Al mirarlas por los espejos no tuve muchas respuestas ya que sus caras eran de póker face. Quería ahorcar a todas ellas.

-A mí me gusta – mencionó Elizabeth – Realmente pareces tú.

-Pero no parece un vestido de novia – dijo mi abuela - ¿no lo ves?

-¿Dónde está el estilo novia en esto? – Habló Esme – De verdad que se ha perdido el sentido de estilo de novia.

-No esta tan mal – miré a Rosalie con esperanza – Tu color de piel es bueno.

-¡No tiene brillos! – Exclamó Alice con indignación – No me gusta para nada.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. No poda más soportar todo esto.

-Escuchen – tuve seis miradas multi-color sobre mí – Este es mi vestido de novia, ¿de acuerdo? Yo seré la que se casará, algunas ya tuvieron su momento de elegir su vestido y unas lo tendrán – dirigí mi mirad a mis amigas – Pero yo les invité para que me apoyaran no para ser criticada, aunque no se en que estaba pensando al hacerlo. Sabía que terminaría de esta manera – tomé una enorme respiración y me voltee hacia la dependienta – Es todo.

Caminé con gesto apresurado hacia la habitación blanca. En cuanto llegué allí con cuidado me quité el vestido. Mis ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas. Con un pañuelo las limpié y me coloqué de nuevo mi ropa.

-Lamento tanto haberles hecho perder su tiempo pero suele pasarme muchas veces cada vez que voy a fiestas – rodé los ojos y le di una sonrisa de disculpa a la chica. Ella me la devolvió sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento.

Ella colocó su delicada mano sobre mi hombro.

-Querida, no dejes que las críticas de ellas te lastimen. Es tu boda, muchas mujeres sueñan con ella y estoy segura de que querrás disfrutarla. Si cambias de parecer puedes llamarnos y esta vez venir sola si eso quieres. Tu opinión lo vale.

Agradecía tanto esas palabras.

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta – le dije con sinceridad.

Le di un abrazo a cada encargado que me había ayudado. Ellos no habían puesto ninguna objeción, aunque pude ver decepción al ver perder un cliente ya que les había mencionado que el precio no importaba bastante. Si me gustaba uno de un millón de pesos ese compraría. Habían sido indicaciones de Edward.

-Que tengan buena tarde – me despedí y salí de allí, pasando de largo por las mujeres que estaban allí sentadas todavía.

Ni siquiera me importaba si se sentían ofendidas o no. Me daba igual, yo me había sentido así con sus comentarios. Pasé con la encargada en la recepción y di los datos para poder salir de allí. Cuando lo hice llamé a un taxi y sin regresarme a mirar hacia atrás di la dirección hacia mi departamento.

Cuando comencé a ver borroso supe que estaba a punto de llorar y no me importaba si el taxista me veía o no. Tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera.

Me sentía completamente arruinada y sin saber qué hacer. Había probado con casi siete u ocho vestidos el día de hoy y dos semanas antes había probado con otros once o doce, y ninguno había sido del agrado de todas. Eran unas personas difíciles de satisfacer. Nunca creí que escoger un vestido para mi boda fuera algo realmente complicado. En los programas de televisión lo montaban tan fácil…

Pagué el taxi y salí de allí tan rápido como pude. Entré al departamento aun con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y fui directo al cuarto. Comencé a desvestirme quedando solo en opa interior. Me sentí molesta, con cualquier roce mi piel reaccionaba con ardor.

-¿Bella? – me sobresalté un poco al escuchar esa preciosa voz. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia a mí y yo solo me lancé hacia a él, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas herida? – Negué con la cabeza- ¿Qué sucede Bella?

-Te odio – dije con la voz amortiguada, seguí sollozando sobre su camisa, empapándola con mis lágrimas. Él olía tan bien… - te odio por pedir que me case contigo. Me odio por aceptar.

Sabía que él no se estaba tomando enserio mis palabras y sabía que yo estaba deseando casarme con él tanto como él conmigo. Pero él no sabía por lo que yo estaba pasando.

Me dirigió hacia la cama donde se sentó y a mí me colocó sobre él. Me abracé a su cuello y sollocé, esta vez un poco menos. Debía calmarme porque si no mis ojos terminarían hinchados y eso no sería bueno. Aun no perdía completamente la vergüenza con él. Su mano acarició mi espalda desnuda hasta llegar al broche de mi sostén, se detuvo allí y volvió a bajar, siguiendo ese ritmo tratando de tranquilizarme. Su roce me ardía, pero era un ardor bastante placentero.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos hasta que logré calmarme. Edward se mantenía en silencio pero sabía que estaba desesperado por saber que era lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

-No conseguí el vestido – comencé murmurando – Intenté con todas las características que cada una quería. No logré satisfacer a tu madre, a tu abuela, a mi mamá, a mi abuela, a Alice ni a Rosalie. Ningún vestido era bueno. Y el que me gustó no le gustó a ellas más que a tu abuela pero no importaba porque era dos tallas más grande que la mía y no tenía sentido – comencé a sollozar de nuevo. No lo pude evitar. - Me volví a abrazar a él - Quiero que esto termine de una buena vez, quiero volver a mi vida de antes, esto es demasiado. Quiero sentirme cómoda en la boda y poder bailar libremente por todo el lugar y besarte todo el tiempo y sonreír porque me siento bien. Y entonces, cuando todo termine, tú puedas arrancarme el vestido sin dificultades. Sin que haya mucha tela de por medio. Pero eso no es así porque no tengo un maldito vestido de novia que sea lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

Él seguía acariciándome de manera suave por toda mi piel expuesta, tratando de tranquilizarme. Su respiración era tranquila, y los latidos de su corazón me estaban ayudando bastante.

-Puedo cancelar todo esto – sugirió, pero noté rápidamente el tono con el que lo había dicho. Alcé la mirada hacia a él con pánico.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – aclaré mi garganta.

-Quiero que te sientas cómoda, cariño – acarició mi rostro con su dedo índice – no me gusta verte llorar. Tú eres una persona fuerte que no fácilmente llora. Me duele verte así. Y si aún no estás lista podemos esperar después.

-¡No! Yo quiero casarme contigo. Pero es tanto mi estrés que no me deja pensar claramente. No tengo un vestido adecuado para mí.

Él nos movió, se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y yo me puse de ahorcadas sobre él, con mis manos sobre sus hombros, acariciando su cabello con mis dedos.

-¿Quién es la que se va a casar conmigo? – Preguntó – no estoy planeando casarme con Alice o Rosalie, o con tu abuela o la mía, o con mi madre o la tuya. Me voy a casar contigo. Y si por mi fuera podrías hacerlo en unos pantalones de pijama y sería perfecto – me apretó contra él – Debes dejar de pensar en querer satisfacer a los demás. Debes satisfacerte a ti misma.

Tomé una gran respiración para no volver a llorar. Era mucho llanto por un día.

-Además, no creo que ese vestido que te haya gustado no pueda ser arreglado, y estoy seguro de que será perfecto para ti porque a ti te gusta – sus manos cobraron vida de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo y me hizo estremecer – Olvídate de eso por ahora, ¿está bien?

Dios mío. Amaba tanto a este hombre. Ahora entendía porque había aceptado ser su esposa y pasar por todo esto. Él era con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida. La mejor persona que podía existir para mí. Él era quien me soportaría muchas veces. Lo amaba bastante.

-¿Por qué eres tan malditamente inteligente? ¿Y porque eres un inteligente sexi? – Él me dio su hermosa sonrisa de arrogante y jugué con el borde de su camiseta - ¿quieres que me desestérese? – pregunté en un murmuro.

Adiós Bella débil. Hola Bella lujuriosa.

Me acerqué a sus labios y los lamí levemente. Después me apresuré a besar su cuello, arañando su piel con mis dientes.

-Me encantan tus cambios de humor repentino – mencionó con voz ronca y yo sonreí contra su piel.

Me separé de él para verle a los ojos y le sonreí de manera amplia mientras le quitaba de un tirón la camiseta. Me gustaba tener práctica con eso. Él estaba a punto de tocarme de nuevo pero fui más rápida y tomé sus manos con las mías. Las coloqué sobre su cabeza y volví a atacar su cuello con mi boca, escuchando sus gruñidos por lo bajo.

Pude sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba poco a poco. Me alegraba llevar conmigo la ropa interior de encaje negro. Ni siquiera sabía porque la llevaba debido a que solo había ido a buscar un vestido de novia, pero no me arrepentía de nada.

Froté mis caderas contra él haciendo que soltara un gemido bajo. Le miré a los ojos y pude distinguir con la poca luz que ahora estaban más oscuros debido al deseo. Seguí frotándome contra él, cediéndole varios gemidos de mi parte mientras dejaba libre sus manos y me dedicaba a acariciar su precioso abdomen muy bien formado.

-Vas a ser mi perdición – dijo cerca de mi oído y yo como una perra sonreí satisfactoriamente. Llevé mis manos al broche de mi sostén y me lo quité por completo.

-Me gustas más cuando actúas que cuando hablas, cariño – susurré en tono meloso y tomé su cabeza llevándola a mis pechos donde él comenzó a jugar con mis pezones, pasando su caliente lengua por ellos, endureciéndolos bastante. Con su mano atendía el pezón que no tenía la atención de su boca.

Él tan solo estaba haciendo eso y yo estaba al borde de la locura, gimiendo como loca. Hacía casi cuatro días que no le tenía y eso era prácticamente una tortura.

Llevé mis manos hacia el botón de su pantalón y lo desabroche tan rápido como pude. Lo acaricié por encima de la tela de sus ropa interior y él me respondió con un fuerte mordisco en mi pezón derecho que me hizo gritar.

Cambió de posiciones, presionándome contra la cama. Mantuvo mis piernas enredadas a su alrededor, me arquee presionando nuestros sexos mucho más fuerte. Gemí y me presionó de nuevo contra la cama, dejando mi espalda en el colchón y dejando que su cuerpo cayera sobre mí. Su mano bajó por mi abdomen tocando el trozo de encaje entre mis piernas, y acariciando por sobre la tela mientras gemía audiblemente.

Llegó al interior de mi ropa interior y lo único que supe es que ya estaba tocándome, él plantó sus ojos sobre mí, mirándome retorcer como loca. Estaba húmeda y caliente y sentí su miembro contra mi muslo.

-Cariño – susurré mientras sentía sus dedos adentrarse en mí. Se sentía tan bien – amo tus dedos – logré decir y escuché su suave risa sobre mis pezones de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de llegar, enserio, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero ese glorioso hombre aparto su mano de mí, dejando de hacer la magia. Iba a matarlo. Estaba punto de matarlo. Pero gracias a mis pensamientos de asesinato no me di cuenta de cuando se había deshecho de sus pantalones. Lo único que pude captar era la punta de su caliente miembro en mi entrada.

Él entró en mí, quedándose allí un momento y yo estaba gimiendo al sentir la longitud de su preciosa polla. Joder, ¿a quién le importaban los sentimientos de las personas al casarse si tenían una buena polla? Joder, otra vez. Él era el maldito infierno. ¿Qué podía tener de malo?

Abrí mis piernas aún más para acomodarme. Él comenzó a moverse de manera inocente dentro y fuera de mí. Nuestros labios permanecieron unidos, gentilmente, con besos suaves que me sacudían. Le di mi corazón cada vez que tocaba nuestros labios y sentí como él también lo hacía. Lo amaba.

Comencé a apretarme a su alrededor, así que metió sus manos entre nosotros y presionó mi clítoris mientras me penetraba más rápido. Empecé a venirme, y me estaba apretando de forma imposible a su alrededor, empezó a venirse dentro de mí, agarrando mis caderas mientras seguía besándome tan suavemente como solo él podía hacerlo.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo, lo sentís deslizarse fuera de mí mientras yo seguía retorciéndome por los espasmos del orgasmo. Amaba eso. Lo amaba a él. Su cabeza cayó justo en medio de mis pechos y yo por inercia acaricié su cabello suavemente. Ambos con la respiración agitada.

-Enserio has hecho que me desestérese – comenté en un susurro y lo sentí temblar de la risa sobre mí – No es cortes que te rías de mí.

Comenzó a dar besos por mi piel hasta llegar a mi rostro, pasando por mi cuello, arañándolo y succionándolo. Sus labios comenzaron a jugar con los míos y yo, de manera ida, le respondí como se debía, aun jugando con sus rebeldes mechones color cobre. Amaba su cabello, y lo amaba a él por ser tan bueno en el sexo. Quería casarme con su miembro. Me casaría con él… así que era prácticamente lo mismo.

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer – murmuró contra mi piel y esta vez no le contesté nada porque estaba a punto de quedarme dormida. Era demasiado cansancio en un día – Te amo.

-Tienes que saber que esta sesión de sexo ha sido por tu culpa. Porque eres increíblemente caliente y porque me estrese ante tu estúpida pregunta del casamiento – murmuré mientras le rodeaba con mis brazos, buscando una buena posición.

-Soy consciente de ello. Y doy fe en que escogerás el mejor vestido de todos.

-Compraré un vestido para mi – murmuré – Yo sola. Ya lo he dicho.

Lo sentí sonreí contra la piel de mi cuello y depositó un suave beso.

-¿Edward? – le llamé.

-¿Mmhm?

-Te amo – le dije con una suave sonrisa y no fui capaz de saber lo que él había respondido porque los brazos de Morfeo me envolvieron, llevándome lejos de allí.

* * *

Hola, pues, no se, simplemente es un OS que tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir pero no se me daba para **Un ****Matrimonio forzado **y bueno, salió esto; es como un pequeño receso.

¿Qué les pareció? Acepto criticas de cualquier clase.

¿Reviews?


End file.
